


Удивительные приключения Хелен Магнус в мире Драгон Эйджа

by Tykki



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магнус имеет всех... То есть, Магнус попадает в мир Dragon Age: Origins, на вакантное место Серого Стража.</p><p>Бета: Эгра</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удивительные приключения Хелен Магнус в мире Драгон Эйджа

**Author's Note:**

> Cобытия сюжета ДАО иногда не соблюдаются, чем дальше к финалу — тем больше.

— Ну что же, — говорит Хелен Магнус, глядя в старый серебряный кубок. Рядом с ней лежат мертвыми тот, кто не пережил глотка этого темно-красного напитка, и тот, кто пить отказался. — Посмотрим, кто кого.  
А потом ее небо опаляет огонь, и кровь Магнус меняется второй раз за ее долгую жизнь.  
  
По совести, Магнус все еще не уверена, что окружающий мир — не плод бредовой фантазии от какого-нибудь очередного варианта психочервя. Правда, к сожалению, тут она хорошо помнит, как сюда попала: эксперимент Николы, очередной портал, чуть не утащивший в себя все новое Убежище, она сама, превращающая генератор в крошево… и все-таки свалившаяся внутрь под крики своей команды. Магнус искренне надеялась, что им удастся воссоздать технологию и вытащить ее обратно побыстрее, но пока что она здесь уже неделю, и нет никакой возможности просто сидеть и ждать.  
Тем более что ситуация в этом мире совсем к этому не располагает.  
Это не прошлое, кстати: похоже, Николе удалось достучаться до параллельных измерений, потому что на Земле никогда не обитали все эти виды абнормалов, несмотря на все легенды. И наоборот: здесь вампиры — это всего лишь жертвы отравления кровью порождений тьмы, а не та могущественная раса господ, которую знает Магнус. Она с удовольствием изучила бы всех тех новых существ, которых видит тут каждый день, но, во-первых, с наукой здесь даже хуже, чем в Англии конца девятнадцатого века, а во-вторых, идет война.  
Никто даже толком не успевает порасспрашивать Магнус, откуда она взялась и что на ней надето, когда ей приходится защищать себя и кучку беженцев от тех самых «порождений тьмы». Она никогда особенно не увлекалась фехтованием, но металлический посох ей удается добыть — а потом к ней присоединяется бородатый мужчина, с удивительной легкостью носящий тяжелый доспех, и схватка оканчивается без единой жертвы со стороны подопечных Магнус.  
Хотя она и порождений тьмы убивает без особого желания. Даже после того, как мужчина, представившийся Дунканом, объясняет ей, что их невозможно спасти.  
Хелен Магнус не слишком верит в слово «невозможно», когда ей не предоставляют достаточных доказательств.  
Дункан отнюдь не дурак: когда он хвалит ее боевые качества и храбрость, с которой она дерется в слишком легком и таком необычном кожаном доспехе (штаны и куртка на молнии, на самом-то деле), по нему видно, что она вызывает у него гораздо больше подозрений, чем у беженцев. Но, кажется, он искренен, когда говорит, что ему срочно нужны рекруты.  
— Идет Мор, сударыня, — говорит Дункан, пристально на нее глядя. — Эти монстры вместе с Архидемоном сметут все с лица Тедаса, если их не остановить, и до этого момента можно забыть обо всех остальных делах.  
— Я предпочитаю никого не называть монстрами, — автоматически поправляет Магнус.  
Но при учете, что ей некуда идти в этом мире и нужно как можно быстрее раздобыть информацию о нем, орден Серых Стражей с его архивами представляется не худшей альтернативой.  
Таким образом, спустя несколько дней, одетая уже более в соответствии с модой, она и держит в руках этот злосчастный кубок. Мальчишка по имени Алистер, слегка напоминающий ей Уилла, каким он был сразу после прихода в Убежище, ободряюще ей улыбается, а Магнус размышляет над тем, как именно среагирует в ней ключевая кровь.  
По крайней мере, летальным исходом дело не оканчивается.  
  
Магнус еще совершенно не достаточно успела изучить книги, которые есть в Остагаре (интересно, чему она обязана тому факту, что может их читать? Той магии, которая, похоже, и правда существует в этом мире?), когда наступает то решающее сражение, ради которого орден Дункана и пришел сюда вместе с армией короля.  
И Магнус последними словами клянет себя за то, что недостаточно хорошо присмотрелась к так называемому первому полководцу страны, — чувствовала же, что что-то не так с этим Логейном Мак-Тиром, но времени заниматься еще и им совершенно не было. А вот теперь — предательство и гибель тех немногочисленных людей, на которых Магнус только-только начала полагаться, что Дункана, что поддерживавшего его короля.  
Но судьба улыбается ей еще раз: несмотря на то, что она и Алистер падают под градом стрел, они приходят в себя в ведьминой хижине, и старая абнормалка Флемет, с которой Магнус с удовольствием бы еще многое пообсуждала, решает, что теперь они ответственны за спасение этой страны от Мора. Впрочем, Магнус никогда не чуралась ответственности, и понятно, что теперь, без Дункана, ситуация сама собой не разрешится.  
Флемет отправляет с ними дочь — Морриган немного напоминает Магнус Кейт, тоже в начале карьеры в Убежище, когда та топорщила колючки от любого слова, ей сказанного. Морриган слишком много времени провела без дружеского общения, это заметно; Магнус не психолог, однако она делает, что может, даже если Морриган и срывается каждый раз, когда считает тон слишком покровительственным. Но Флемет наказала ей защищать Стражей, так что молодая колдунья хватает посох и идет выворачивать наружу кишки ближайшим порождениям тьмы, ожесточенно кромсая гниющую плоть заклятьями.  
Магнус все еще не устраивает, как она сама обращается с мечом, но тут приходится быстро повышать навык: иначе молодые люди под ее присмотром так же убьются. У Алистера, конечно, поменьше психологических проблем, но он тоже слишком уверен в собственном бессмертии.  
Немного легче становится, когда по дороге в деревню Лотеринг их находит пес мабари, которого Магнус помогла выходить в остагарском лагере. Заводчик тогда еще очень удивился, когда она расспросила его о снадобье и приготовила его сама, зато теперь у Магнус есть спутник, который так же полезен в бою, как Алистер и Морриган, но хоть не стремится ей это доказать.  
  
Армия порождений тьмы буквально дышит им в спину, и по прибытии в Лотеринг Магнус только и делает, что помогает жителям эвакуироваться. Попутно к их маленькой компании присоединяются еще двое: Лелиана, послушница здешнего аналога церкви, и Стэн, член одного из здешних аналогов тоталитарных сект. Без последнего Магнус могла бы и обойтись: если уж с кем его и сравнивать, то с Калебом, а эта история закончилась, как известно, плохо. Но когда выбор стоит между предоставлением убийце второго шанса и его казнью, Магнус неизменно за второй шанс.  
Его заслуживает каждый.  
А Лелиана изо всех сил старается казаться безобидной, но Магнус видит, что она-то владеет оружием, как дышит. Но при этом боится.  
Магнус не нажимает на нее и просто дает понять, что готова выслушать, когда Лелиана захочет рассказать. И так ведь прекрасно понятно, что в маленькую церквушку в полузабытой деревне не бегут от хорошей жизни.  
Но внезапно оказывается, что рассказать, у Алистера. Магнус мысленно вздыхает, слушая историю, словно сошедшую со страниц романов: король, остановившийся в замке, служанка, родившая через девять месяцев, хозяин замка, воспитавший бастарда. Она не отказывается идти в Редклиф, к этому эрлу Эамону, но ей бы очень хотелось сперва узнать, в какой именно политической игре тот намеревался использовать Алистера, а также то, запугал он или подкупил его мать, чтобы подложить ее в постель короля.  
Хелен Магнус категорически не любит, когда женщин рассматривают как товар и разменную монету.  
  
Но в Редклифе их встречают только новые неприятности и скелеты, поднятые колдовством.   
— Демон или маг крови это, — уверенно заявляет Морриган, и Магнус отводит ее в сторону, чтобы разузнать побольше. Сначала колдунья опять вскидывается, уверенная, что над ней нарочно издеваются, спрашивая о том, что и так каждый знает, но Магнус говорит ей:  
— Знают все, кто жил в этом мире. А если я не отсюда?  
Морриган замирает.  
— Ты не дух, — наконец замечает она.  
— Нет, — улыбается Магнус.  
— Ты… — Морриган широко раскрывает глаза. — Элувиан, ты владеешь знаниями об Элувиане?!  
— Я воспользовалась — ненарочно — приспособлением, которое позволяет переноситься из мира в мир.  
— Это Элувиан, — благоговейно выдыхает Морриган. И тут же вцепляется в ее руку: — Расскажи мне еще.  
— Позже, — качает головой Магнус. — И я не уверена, что мы говорим об одном и том же. Но я расскажу.  
С тех пор Морриган начинает прислушиваться к ней гораздо внимательнее.  
А в замке их и правда ждет демон.  
  
Магнус родилась в те времена, когда за одержимость принимали и истерию, и эпилепсию, и абнормальность. Но сейчас она с сожалением вынуждена признать, что это — именно то, чем кажется, а значит, и бороться с этим придется здешними средствами. Мальчика, в котором сидит демон, удается на время успокоить, так же, как и его мать. Алистер сквозь зубы ворчит, что жена Эамона просто всегда обладала склочным характером, и вот тут Магнус отводит в сторону и его. Чтобы в недвусмысленных выражениях объяснить, что осуждать мать, у которой на глазах умирает ребенок, он сможет только после того, как сам окажется на ее месте. А до тех пор — лучше бы ему помолчать.  
К счастью, именно это Алистер и делает, периодически пристыженно глядя то на Изольду, то на Магнус. А у последней и так забот полон рот.  
Йован, маг крови и отравитель по принуждению все того же Логейна, с которого все началось, не выглядит ни негодяем, ни преступником. Магнус слушает его сбивчивые рассказы о том, что надо сделать, чтобы провести ритуал и помочь мальчику, и впервые задумывается о том, что это за Круг Магов, о котором Йован говорит с таким трепетом.  
— Тюрьма, — фыркает Морриган, которую Магнус взяла с собой, чтобы проверить слова Йована. — Они боятся нас и сгоняют в стадо. Стадом легче управлять и истребить тоже легче.  
Морриган тоже не лучше всех ориентируется в законах общества, но Магнус постепенно составляет себе картинку: церковь — круги магов под ее контролем — храмовники, из которых делают наркоманов, чтобы они могли справляться с магами (пугающая идея) — искатели, которые следят за храмовниками. Система, которой нужен только повод, чтобы обвалиться.  
— Что же, убивать мы ради ритуала никого не будем, а значит, отправимся в Круг Магов за помощью, — решает она.  
Учитывая, как разворачивались события до этого, следовало догадаться, что в Круге их тоже не ждет ничего хорошего.  
  
Последствия бесконтрольного выброса магии отвратительны. Магнус идет, стараясь не наступать на ошметки мяса и кости рассыпавшихся скелетов, на блестящие на свету кишки и на розовую плоть, в которую оделся камень. Повсюду трупы, и причин смерти тут целая коллекция. Иногда они даже обглоданы. Иногда — явно человеческими зубами.   
— В угол загнали магов, — сквозь зубы говорит Морриган. — Даже стадо хочет защищаться.  
— Они хотели не защиты, а убийства, — возражает ей Винн, магесса, которую Магнус мимолетно встречала при Остагаре и которая удерживала последний рубеж обороны здесь, в башне. — Логейн пообещал свободу ценой того, что страна отвернется от Церкви. Потому что никто бы не простил нам смерти храмовников при Круге.  
— Таких, как ты, — ненавижу, — выносит вердикт Морриган. — Добровольная рабыня…  
— Здесь меня, сироту, научили читать и писать, дали крышу над головой и пропитание , — тихо отвечает Винн. Она измучена, хотя еще и не так стара, и Магнус осторожно осматривает ее, ища признаки, что были у пациенток печально известных приютов Магдалены. Но если Винн здесь и получила то же обращение, что они, по ней этого не заметно. Так что, может быть, она даже говорит правду. — Магия опасна. Из-за магии и начались все Моры.  
— Магией можно подчинить себе весь мир! — вскидывается Морриган.  
— Да, — вздыхает Винн. — В этом-то и беда…  
Магнус все еще считает себя недостаточно информированной, чтобы принимать какую—либо сторону в этом споре, но вот когда храмовник Каллен, плюясь слюной, рассказывает ей о том, что всех магов в Круге надо убить, она ставит его на место в два счета, несмотря на его шоковое состояние.  
Винн и Морриган смотрят на нее с равным уважением.  
В конечно счете они спасают всех, кого можно спасти. И получают лириум — вещество, которое усиливает магию, в их случае — достаточно, чтобы провести ритуал в Редклифе.  
Совершенно случайно Морриган спаливает дотла ту комнату, где, по словам Винн, хранятся филактерии с кровью магов Круга, по которой их можно отыскать в случае побега. Совершенно случайно. Магнус, конечно, ей этой комнаты не указывала.  
  
Морриган же и убивает демона, присосавшегося к сыну редклиффского эрла, — а пока замок празднует, они с Магнус находят обгорелый труп, который еще не успели вынести, и перемену мужской одежды.  
Инсценировать смерть Йована оказывается несложно, особенно когда Магнус и так готовы верить на слово, но вечером к ней приходит Винн и говорит:  
— Это безответственно. Он маг крови, а ты выпустила его на свободу.  
— Он — запутавшийся мальчишка, который поклялся мне, что магию крови больше применять не будет, — вздыхает Магнус. — И я понимаю твою точку зрения. Магия — очень сильное оружие, и желающий зла причинит с ее помощью огромное зло. Но и попытка запереть всех магов добром не обернется. Или ты согласна, что всех, кто кажется опасным, надо усмирять, искалечив разум?  
— Нет, — опускает глаза Винн. — До меня… дошли слухи, что Ее Святейшество хочет что-то сделать с этой практикой… Может быть, если ты продолжишь набирать влияние, как уже набираешь, ты сумеешь с ней поговорить…  
— Или это сделаешь ты, — ободряюще улыбается Магнус. — И не только это. Потому что, уверяю тебя, если ничего не предпринять в ближайшее время, в других Кругах могут устроить что-то и похуже. А Йован — пусть бежит. Мне кажется, я в нем не ошиблась.  
Эрл Эамон, чьей поддержки они пришли искать, все еще в коме после неудавшегося отравления. Магнус не особенно уверена, что хочет его исцелять, но сейчас он им нужен, так что наутро они снова отправляются в путь.  
  
— Никакой меч, как бы твердо ты ни считал его частью своей души, не стоит того, чтобы убивать невинных, — спокойно говорит Магнус Стэну. — Я его отыщу, но подумай: что это за душа такая, которая требует от тебя кровавых жертв?  
  
Их задерживает не столько нападение Зеврана, сколько то, что надо остановиться и разбить лагерь, чтобы его вылечить и подождать, пока он восстановится.  
Магнус немного помогает, но больше наблюдает за тем, как целительная магия заращивает раны, которые трудно было бы вылечить и в мире, который она покинула. При всей ее практике не в один век — она не хотела бы оставаться один на один с пациентом с проткнутым легким, распоротым животом и замороженной селезенкой.  
Но потом, когда ясно становится, что прибавление к их компании, которое послал им Логейн, выживет, Магнус даже способна искренне рассмеяться:  
— Наемные убийцы! Господи, кого здесь только не встретишь!  
Пока Зевран спит под наведенным Винн сном, они решают заручиться еще чьей-нибудь поддержкой прежде, чем идти в столицу. Выбор падает на долийских эльфов — тем более, что сейчас им есть, кого выставить перед собой, чтобы их компания не выглядела такой человеческой. Спутники в один голос уверяют Магнус, что это гораздо лучше помешает долийцам нашпиговать их стрелами, чем какие-то там древние договоры с Серыми Стражами.  
Таким образом Магнус и Лелиана, которых с флангов прикрывают обе магессы, а оба воина и пес сопровождают в арьергарде, через пару дней буквально вносят Зеврана в лагерь долийцев, а потом уже приступают к переговорам.  
Впрочем, Зевран не сказать, что не доволен.  
  
— Ликантропия может оказаться болезнью магического происхождения, — объясняет Магнус Бегуну в перерывах между его обвинениями, что она собирается убить всех оборотней по приказу долийских эльфов. — Я никого — никого не собираюсь убивать, если на то не будет серьезных причин. Я бы предпочла всех вас осмотреть. Поверьте мне, я врач.  
— Ты не маг! — рычит Бегун.  
— Я врач, — твердо повторяет Магнус. — Мое главное правило в этой профессии: «Не навреди». А мое главное правило в жизни — что каждый заслуживает убежища, где он будет в безопасности.  
— Сумасшедшая, — радостно шепчет ей на ухо Морриган. — Безумная женщина из дикого мира!  
Оборотни соглашаются провести их к Хозяйке Леса всего после второго отбитого нападения.  
Как ни печально, ни Хранителя долийцев, наложившего проклятие ликантропии, ни духа-Хозяйку, ставшего его материальным воплощением, спасти не удается. Только самих оборотней.  
— Я сделаю, что смогу, чтобы такие проклятья больше не понадобились эльфам для защиты, — обещает Магнус Хранителю Затриану, когда он умирает.  
  
— Я могу предложить чудесный антиванский массаж… — он вкладывает намек в каждое слово.  
— Зевран, — отрывается Магнус от полировки меча и мыслей о том, когда же она уже сможет вернуться к пистолетам, — ты не обязан завоевывать мое расположение подобным образом. Я понимаю, что тебе кажется, что я лгу, но это правда. Поверь мне, я уважаю тебя и так.  
  
— Алистер, — мягко отводит Магнус его руку с зажатой в ней розой. — Мне это очень льстит, но не думаю, что это будет разумно. Для нас обоих.  
  
Лелиана садится рядом с ней и, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть непринужденно и соблазнительно, произносит:  
— Ты не скучаешь без женской компании?..  
Магнус окидывает ее внимательным взглядом, замечая и расширившиеся глаза, и чуть подрагивающие губы, а потом очень осторожно берет ее руки в свои:  
— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне о том, что с тобой произошло. И кто это сделал.  
  
Когда она устало опускается на землю в стороне от костра, Винн без слов приносит бутылку вина и два кубка. Они пьют в молчании где-то полчаса, а потом магесса наконец вздыхает:  
— Молодежь…  
— И не говори… — отвечает таким же вздохом Магнус.  
  
— Потому что тебе подойдет такой же стиль боя, как у меня! — хохочет пиратка Изабелла, на которую они натыкаются в столичном борделе после того, как расправились с засевшими здесь подручными Логейна. — И я не знаю, кто ты и откуда, Страж, но я знаю, что ты можешь быть дуэлянткой!  
Магнус с одобрением смотрит на темнокожую, уверенную в себе, определенно взрослую женщину, история которой, несомненно, была не менее трудной, чем у других, но которая сейчас явно знает, чего хочет, и поступает именно так.  
— Я согласна, — кивает она. — Научи меня.  
Изабелла, для которой ее взгляд не прошел незамеченным, ухмыляется и подается вперед, гладя Магнус по щеке :  
— Только стилю боя? Или чему-то еще?  
— Это кто кого еще научит! — задорно отвечает Магнус.  
— О-о, вызов! — блестит глазами Изабелла. — Это мне нравится! Может, еще кого из твоих пригласим с нами?  
— Ты сперва со мной одной попробуй управиться, — хмыкает Магнус и надеется, что все-таки это никто ни на что не записывает, иначе ей потом еще двадцать лет терпеть насмешки за свои приключения в духе Рыжей Сони. — Ждите меня в гостинице, — бросает она спутникам. — Завтра.  
— Вечером, — ехидно прибавляет Изабелла, обнимая ее за талию.  
И на несколько (довольно много, на самом деле) часов Магнус наконец отвлекается от постоянного созерцания трупов, пораженных или не пораженных скверной, почти забыв обо всем в роскошной капитанской каюте и в не менее роскошной компании.  
Ни одно слово Изабеллы не было пустым хвастовством: когда ее голова опускается между ног Магнус, и язык начинает вытворять совершенно немыслимые вещи, та вцепляется в простыню и думает, что если бы не двухсотлетний с хвостом опыт, она бы кончила в первую минуту. Руки пиратки повсюду одновременно: она стискивает одну грудь Магнус, то резко, то нежно; она помогает пальцем языку; она раздвигает ей ягодицы, и Магнус пытается выгнуться в обе стороны одновременно, а Изабелла смеется, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
— Моя месть будет страшной, — предупреждает Магнус, отдышавшись. И исполняет обещание, судя по тому, как рычит и стонет под ней Изабелла через несколько минут.  
К урокам фехтования они переходят со второй попытки.  
В первую, когда Магнус накидывает одну только незашнурованную рубашку, а Изабелла обходится даже без этого, они не уходят дальше обучения правильной стойке. Потом пиратка выдыхает:  
— Да нахрен!  
И Магнус, усмехаясь, чувствует, как ее руки сжимают обе ее груди через льняную ткань, а потом Изабелла припечатывает ее к переборке, коленом раздвигая ноги, и главное — быстро избавиться от сабель, никого из них случайно не порезав.  
— Что же, — говорит потом Изабелла, ведя пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра Магнус. — Ты умеешь ценить жизнь, Страж. Даже странно, учитывая, какие все обычно угрюмые в вашем ордене.  
— Меня зовут Хелен, — откликается та, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как поднимаются и опускаются при дыхании темные соски на обнаженной груди Изабеллы. — И я не успела узнать, как нужно вести себя Стражам. Тебя потом как-то можно будет найти?  
Изабелла хмурится:  
— Хелен, вот только не порти все какой-нибудь романтической чушью…  
— Даже не думала, — усмехается Магнус. — Но вот знакомство с капитаном корабля мне может очень сильно пригодиться…  
  
На следующий день Винн укоризненно на нее смотрит, но Магнус обезоруживающе разводит руками, и та, сдавшись, закатывает глаза и усмехается краешком губ.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Алистер постоянно рассказывает про кошмары, Магнус ощущает это совершенно не так. Чем дальше, тем более прочная устанавливается у нее связь с мыслями какого-то древнего существа, запертого в плену колдовства, которое делает его Архидемоном.  
Магнус не слишком верит в богов, Древних или нет, но она помнит Кали и Ханаана и не собирается оставлять без помощи и Уртемиэля.  
И еще Алистер с грустью сообщает, что из-за скверны в крови, которую они пьют при инициации, Серые Стражи не живут дольше тридцати лет. Но тут Магнус тоже не уверена, что с ней и ее ключевой кровью это сработает именно так.  
  
Когда они находят и оживляют каменного голема, Магнус и пары минут не требуется, чтобы начать обращаться к ней в женском роде.  
— Оно болтает глупости, — басит ей Шэйл. — С чего оно решило, что я — женщина?  
— У вашего общества есть определенные признаки социализации по полу, — объясняет ей Магнус. — В некоторых случаях граница стерта слегка больше, чем в моем, но не настолько. Не знаю, кто именно ты изначально, но ты была воспитана женщиной.  
Шэйл надолго задумывается и наконец с толикой неуверенности замечает:  
— Оно бормочет странные слова, страннее, чем у магов.  
— Вот увидишь, я окажусь права, — улыбается Магнус.  
  
Орзаммар и Глубинные Тропы под ним тяжело сказываются на них на всех. Закостенелое кастовое общество, пожирающее само себя — и своими традициями, и магией, превращающей гномов в големов, и всем остальным, — у него нет надежды возродиться, пока его границы штурмуют порождения тьмы.  
Поиски Бранки в компании брошенного ею мужа приводят их от одного отряда этих созданий к другому, и в конце концов Магнус впервые видит Архидемона наяву — и продолжает слышать Уртемиэля, безуспешно сражающегося за власть в собственной голове. Кто бы это ни сделал, он хотел, чтобы «Древние Боги» страдали как можно сильнее.   
Даже если это наказание за преступление, оно давно перестало быть соразмерным, особенно учитывая то, как это влияет и на весь остальной мир.  
Не говоря уже о побочных эффектах… Магнус содрогается от отвращения, когда видит Матку, когда понимает, что в этот инкубатор для порождений тьмы насильно превратили одну из гномок, пришедших сюда с Бранкой. Изуродованная плоть создания сочится жидкостями от постоянного деторождения, и Магнус чуть не выворачивает, хотя всю ее долгую жизнь у нее был крепкий желудок. И все-таки гора полумертвой плоти с трупными пятнами на многочисленных грудях и тупым бессмысленным лицом со слюнявым ртом и стеклянными глазами, — видимо, немного чересчур даже для нее.  
Бранка скормила тех, кто за ней последовал, ловушкам и темной магии, и Магнус понимает, что никогда не возьмет ее обратно в Орзаммар. Все заслуживают второго шанса, но Бранка упустила и второй, и третий, и четвертый. Огрен, ее муж, не понимает этого, потому что всегда пьян — ну или он всегда пьян, потому что не хочет этого понимать; но Магнус поддерживает Каридина против Бранки, даже если Каридин — тот, кто изобрел Наковальню для создания големов.  
Наковальню они уничтожают тоже.  
Прошлое Шэйл открывается им на обратном пути в Орзаммар — женщина, как Магнус и говорила, гномка из благородного рода, добровольно ставшая големом, чтобы защищать родное королевство.  
Шэйл мучительно вспоминает свою исчезнувшую жизнь и ненавидит порядки, которые привели ее к тому, что есть. Поэтому по возвращению в Орзаммар Магнус при всей ассамблее отдает корону ей.  
— Да, у вашей новой королевы будут проблемы с продолжением рода, — кивает Магнус, остояв свое право так решить. — С другой стороны, необходимости-то у нее не будет.  
— Оно… ты думаешь, я что-то знаю об управлении гномами? — рокочет Шэйл.  
— Я записала тебе некоторые свои мысли на эту тему, почитай на досуге, — улыбается ей Хелен. — И можешь начать с отмены каст. Я не обижусь.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты убила мою мать, — впившись пальцами в посох, говорит Морриган. — Я хочу, чтобы ты убила Флемет.  
Магнус смотрит на нее очень, очень внимательно. У Морриган загнанное выражение глаз, но вряд ли она расскажет, в чем тут дело, так же быстро, как это было с Лелианой. И это при том, что прошла не одна неделя прежде, чем Магнус услышала от Лелианы историю предательства, заключения и пыток более—менее подробно, даже после того, как они разобрались с Маржолен.  
— Она убьет меня, — продолжает Морриган, и Магнус понимает, что та и правда чего-то опасается, но не факт, что того, что говорит. — Она вселится в мое тело и убьет мою душу, потому что именно так она продлевает свою жизнь все эти века. Я не первая ее дочь. Она вырастила меня для того, чтобы убить.  
— Я отправлюсь к Флемет, — обещает Магнус, но не обещает, что пойдет кого-то убивать.  
Она уходит одна, никого с собой не взяв.  
  
То, что Флемет ждет ее и ждет именно поединка, мягко говоря, подозрительно.  
— Что же, вы обе явно не собираетесь говорить мне правды, — заключает Магнус. — Я, естественно, не буду нападать на ту, что спасла мне жизнь. Но имей в виду: с того момента, как Морриган ушла со мной, она под моей защитой. Я не дам ее в обиду.  
Флемет смеется сухим смехом, почти кашлем.  
— Ты пригрела змею на груди, — замечает она.  
— Может быть, — пожимает плечами Магнус. — Ничего не имею против змей. Их яд — очень полезное лекарство, если уметь с ним обращаться.  
В конце концов Флемет уходит.  
Если Морриган и подозревает, что она жива, то ничего об этом не говорит.  
  
Глядя на то, как полыхает перед ней гнездо культистов, Магнус думает, что в этом мире слишком легко стала убивать. Да, тут далеко до цивилизованности ее собственного общества (хотя та тоже оставляет желать лучшего), но все-таки — слишком легко.  
Именно это она и называет в качестве своего сожаления, когда ее пропускают в храм, где хранится Прах Андрасте, который должен помочь им вылечить эрла Эамона.  
Хранитель и спутники Магнус смотрят на нее с недоумением. Она только качает головой в ответ.  
А Прах действительно помогает.  
  
Магнус не доверяет эрлу Эамону и не собирается помогать сажать Алистера на престол. И так ясно, кто будет править на самом деле. Как он собирался провернуть это первоначально, интересно? Убить короля сам и предложить Алистера в качестве наследника? И почему, интересно, у королевской четы не было детей? Всякое бывает, но как минимум вдовствующая королева Анора не из какого-нибудь благородного рода, отягощенного близкородственными браками, да и покойный король при Остагаре не показался на профессиональный взгляд Хелен Магнус жертвой подобного наследства. Кто, интересно, нанял отравителя раньше, Логейн или Эамон?  
Но до того, как выяснить ответы на эти вопросы, Магнус попадает в тюрьму после попытки вызволения королевы Аноры из рук подручного Логейна. Ее отца, кстати. В смысле, Логейн — отец Аноры. Тоже пытающийся пробиться через нее на трон.  
Магнус уже смертельно утомили эти распри. Ей хочется разобраться с Мором, спасти Уртемиэля, отправить Винн реформировать отношение к магам, выбить права эльфам — и вернуться домой. Где, черт возьми, столько времени носит Николу, что он до сих пор не открыл ей портал?  
Она выбирается из тюрьмы и идет разговаривать с Анорой. Терпение у нее лопнуло еще по дороге, так что беседа идет долго, иногда на повышенных тонах, и заканчивается подписанием бумаг. Магнус не намерена представать перед Собранием Земель, полагаясь на одно только королевское слово.  
Этот местный прототип парламента встречает ее с умеренным дружелюбием — позиция Логейна все еще очень крепка, несмотря на все произошедшие события. Правда, героические деяния, которых от нее ждали как от Серого Стража и которые она не могла не совершить, оказывают свое влияние. А еще большее влияние оказывает то, что Магнус принесла доказательства того, что Логейн возродил работорговлю и начал продавать эльфов из эльфинажа в другую страну.  
Магнус до сих пор забыть не может язвы на шее под полосками металла, и хотя она помнит, что ее собственная родная Англия занималась чем-то очень похожим даже при ее жизни, это все равно почти так же плохо, как встреча с Маткой на Глубинных Тропах.  
А потом Логейн бросает вызов на поединок, и за Магнус сражается Винн.  
В такие моменты видно, почему на самом деле боятся магии: даже бывалый воин мало что может противопоставить хрупкой на вид волшебнице.  
Анора просит пощадить отца и взять его в Серые Стражи, и, принимая во внимание их договор, Магнус соглашается. Каждый заслуживает второго шанса.  
А потом на Собрании Земель происходит небывалое: поддерживая претензии Аноры на трон, Магнус одновременно объясняет, что теперь королевские полномочия существенно урезаются в пользу этого самого собрания, и от каждой земли теперь должно быть по два представителя, и принимать решения они могут таким-то образом, и королева имеет право отказать, но Собрание имеет право оспорить отказ…  
К счастью, у них еще не наступила абсолютная монархия, так что поменять ее на конституционную с помощью личного авторитета и чрезвычайных обстоятельств еще возможно. Теперь дело за малым — дать им то спасение, которое они от нее ждут.  
  
— Серый Страж обязан погибнуть, побеждая Архидемона, — объясняет Страж из Орлея, и рядом возбужденно кивает эрл Эамон. Магнус вежливо приподнимает брови, размышляя, не сказать ли ему что-нибудь по этому поводу, но, признаться, у нее уже нет сил.  
Хватит и скандала, который часом ранее закатил ей Алистер за то, что она оставила в живых Логейна. Он ушел, хлопнув дверью, а она еще некоторое время обсуждала с Анорой, какую именно крепость (подальше от Редклифа) отдать ему, когда королева назначит его Командором Серых Стражей. Это хороший пост, удаленный от политики и трона, Алистер не откажется, потому что долг для него слишком важен, и кому-то нужно будет возрождать орден, когда Магнус уйдет.  
Хотя это не значит, что она собирается погибать.  
— Я попытаюсь убить Архидемона сам, — говорит Страж из Орлея. — Но если нет…  
— Посмотрим, — кивает Магнус.  
В комнате ее ждет Морриган.  
  
— Подожди и успокойся, — Магнус встает у двери, чтобы не дать выбежать взбудораженной колдунье. — Я не говорю, что твой план полностью плох.  
— Ты отказала мне! — вспыхивает Морриган. — Всего лишь предлагаю я способ всем остаться в живых! Логейн проведет со мной ночь, и зачатый ребенок со скверной в крови притянет душу Архидемона!  
— Морриган, — устало прикрывает глаза Магнус. — Во-первых, не разбрасывайся так своим телом и своим материнством. Это очень важные вещи, и ты сама — ты очень важна, — начавшая было опять говорить Морриган удивленно замолкает. — Во-вторых, твоя помощь мне и правда пригодится. Я разговариваю с Уртемиэлем уже очень давно, и он тоже хочет освободиться. Но твой способ мне еще не очень нравится, потому что я подозреваю, что у вас с Флемет своя война. А значит, Уртемиэль станет твоим оружием и, в сущености, просто сменит одну тюрьму на другую.  
Морриган едва на нее не нападает в этот момент, но Магнус успевает договорить:  
— Хочешь отправиться со мной в другой мир?  
Колдунья вздрагивает:  
— Ты знаешь, где Элувиан найти?  
— Пока нет, но мы поищем вместе. После того, как вытащим Уртемиэля из Архидемона и увезем с собой.  
Морриган опускает посох, и на ее лице появляется заинтересованность.  
— Рассказывай, о великая, — подчеркнуто насмешливо говорит она. — Что предлагаешь ты?  
— Когда-то эти так называемые Древние Боги определенно были драконами… — начинает Магнус, проходя к креслу и садясь.  
  
Сожженная столица выглядит именно так неприятно, как и должна в такой ситуации. В воздухе явственно стоит запах гнили и горелого мяса, и Магнус до смерти жаль всех, кто погиб здесь сегодня, но она сделала то, что могла. Она даже сделала невозможное.  
Хотя тем, чьи раскромсанные тела она сейчас видит, конечно, от этого не легче.  
В себя ее приводит прикосновение Винн.  
— Если ты хочешь бежать, то беги сейчас, — рука на плече Магнус не удерживает, а просто ободряет. — Потом, когда они опомнятся, труднее будет сделать вид, что ты просто тут где-то погибла.   
— Ты знала, — качает головой Магнус. — А я-то думала, что я так удачно от вас всех скрыла…  
— Не совсем удачно, да, — улыбается Винн. — Снимай доспех. Мы оденем в него подходящий труп.  
— «Мы»?  
— Ну, Винн же не могла не сказать нам, — говорит Лелиана, показываясь из-за колонны. — Это непрактично. А кто бы тебе помог, если бы с ней что-то случилось?  
— И правда, прекрасные женщины не должны раздеваться в одиночестве, — прищелкивает языком Зевран, присоединяясь к ней. — Снимай доспех, мой Страж. И да, я очень давно хотел это сказать.  
— Не волнуйся, Огрен и Стэн отвлекают Логейна, — успокаивает ее Винн. — Мы уважим твою волю, и он останется жить и искупать свою вину, но ничего не узнает. Скорее. Если не ошибаюсь, тебя где-то ждет Морриган, а эта девочка никогда не отличалась терпением.   
Магнус уже стоит в рубашке и бриджах и, улыбаясь, переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Я благодарна вам всем, — с признательностью и теплотой говорит она, и у ее ног скулит мабари. — Нет—нет, дружок, вот ты отправишься со мной, — грозит она ему пальцем.  
— Легких путей, — желает ей Винн напоследок.  
  
— Мы думали, тебя порождения тьмы сожрали! Или ты за покупками решила зайти? Нашла время! — воздевает руки Изабелла, а потом притягивает Магнус к себе и жарко целует, почти перегнув через борт, под одобрительный свист команды.  
Морриган фыркает, всем видом демонстрируя, насколько неподобающим считает такое поведение, но Магнус улыбается и ей, когда Изабелла наконец отрывается от ее губ.  
— Сильное искушение было сбежать одной? — спрашивает Магнус.  
— Сильное, — не отрицает Морриган. — Но интригуешь ты меня. И я решила остаться.  
— О, как я понимаю! — смеется Изабелла, чьи руки бесстыдно пытаются пробраться Магнус под рубашку. Та еле успевает их перехватить.  
— Позже, — обещает она Изабелле. — Сейчас нам бы лучше оказаться отсюда подальше.  
— Мы давно готовы к отплытию, ждали только тебя, — пожимает плечами, не расстроившись, пиратка, а «Зов Сирены» уже поднимает якоря.  
В трюме под сонным заклятием дремлет новорожденный дракончик с душой Древнего Бога по имени Уртемиэль. Они разбудят его, когда будет безопасно.  
— Мы найдем Элувиан и отправимся в мой мир, — говорит Магнус, глядя на Морриган. — Я обещаю — тебя ждет Убежище. И буду рада, если ты наконец расскажешь мне, что с тобой происходит.  
— Посмотрим, — Морриган облокачивается на борт, смотрит на линию горизонта впереди и улыбается.


End file.
